The invention relates to a fastening device for connecting each side of an adjustable front plate of a drawer to a side wall of the drawer, a supporting member being fastened to each drawer side wall and the front plate being fastened by means of screws or dowels to holding parts which are engageable in the supporting members, and further at each side of the drawer therebeing a holding means which engages a hook member of the corresponding holding part and comprises a clamping hook which pulls the hook member and thus the holding part and the front plate toward the drawer side wall.
A fastening device of the afore-mentioned type is disclosed, for example, in DE-A No. 31 48 066. By means of a fastening device of this kind the front plate can be quickly anchored to the drawer side walls when the drawer parts are assembled, and it is further possible to adjust the position of the front plate so that equal vertical and horizontal gaps are obtained between several drawers.
Lately, an increasing number of drawers with double side walls have been put on the market. The drawer side walls may be of plastic material or of metal. In the latter case, they often also fulfill the function of a pull-out rail of a guide assembly.